1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a prefabricated partition wall which can be disassembled so as to be rearranged.
2. Prior Art
Various prefabricated partition walls have been used for partitioning a room. However, such conventional partition walls have the following defects:
(1) A built-in type partition walls cannot be moved or disassembled so as to be rearranged.
(2) Many skilled workmen are required when a built-in type partition wall is arranged in a room.
(3) It is difficult to prevent noise and light from passing a partition wall.